yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4
"A Ray of Hope! Block Spider" (一筋の希望！！ブロックスパイダー Hitosuji no Kibō!! Burokku Supaidā), known as "Trade Bait: Part 2" in the Dub version, is the fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis In order to save Yuzu and the others who have been kidnapped, Yūya Duels Shingo. However, he's shocked when he sees his "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" have been stolen and Shingo's using them. And to make matters worse, Shingo manages to build momentum, slamming Yūya with a barrage of brutal blows, cornering him. Yūya, remembering his father's words, decides to go on the counterattack, and in his hand is the very card Shingo discarded! And it kicks off a full-blown "Entertainment Duel"! Summary Yūya recaps that on the way home from school, he was approached by Shingo, the son of a high-ranking city official, who acted like he knew him. Shingo invited Yūya to LDS, but it was really a trap. Shingo stole "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician", and took Yuzu and the others hostage. Yūya fought to get back his friends that were important to him, but then Shingo successfully Pendulum Summoned. " with "Power Darts Shooter".]] Yūya gasps that this cannot be happening as Shingo crows that Pendulum Summoning is the best and that no one can stop him now. He tells Yūya that he's done with him and declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Entermate Amenboat" with "Power Darts Shooter". Yūya urges his monster to hurry, and it skims away from the darts fired by "Darts Shooter". Yūya spots an Action Card in the water, but remembers that the last two he picked up were Trap Cards and this might be as well. Shingo remarks that even Yūya would not fall for it three times, but it's not like Yūya could avoid the attack anyway. Yūya quickly activates the effect of "Amenboat", allowing it to change to Defense Position when it becomes the target of an attack and negate the attack. The wings of "Amenboat" close and it glows blue, causing the darts to dissolve. Shingo is incredulous that he missed, but points out that he's still got plenty of Pendulum Summoned monsters left. He attacks with "Rocket Darts Shooter" next. It fires three darts from its launcher, with "Amenboat" dodging two of them, then being destroyed the third, throwing Yūya into the water. being suspended in the air.]] Shingo comments in English "Nice darts," finishing with his personal pronoun of "ore", and then, as Yūya surfaces, he warns him that they're not done yet. Shingo attacks directly with "Ultimate Darts Shooter", declaring "Ultimate Full Shoot". Yūya is thrown from the water by three rocket darts and slams into a bridge support, reduced to 600 LP. The bridge shakes, and Futoshi cries out that it's all over as he dangles in Yuzu's grip. Yuzu tells him that Yūya has not given up and they cannot either. Shingo ends his turn, commenting that Yūya has some LP left, but does he have any will to fight? Yūya breathes heavily, gripping his pendant. realizes that Pendulum Summoning is not only his power.]] He realizes that Pendulum Summoning is not only his power, and asking himself why a horrible guy like Shingo can use it. He asks his father what he should do. He remembers his father telling him that when he feels like crying, he should laugh. If he wants to win, he has to gather his courage and press forward. Yūya begins to laugh, much to Shingo's surprise. Knowing that he has to save everyone, Yūya declares his turn and draws, his card shining. He's drawn the "Block Spider" card that Shingo allowed him to take before the Duel, and Summons it to the field. Shingo mocks the Level 1, 0 ATK monster, and Yūya explains that he got another chance thanks to the card that Shingo gave him. Shingo claims not to remember the low Level card. Yūya explains that as long as "Block Spider" is on the field, Shingo cannot attack any other monsters, and "Block Spider" emits a web. activates the Magic Card, "Mimiclay" to copy "Block Spider".]] Shingo wonders what Yūya's trying to do since "Block Spider" is the only monster on his field. Yūya activates the Magic Card, "Mimiclay," allowing him to change "Block Spider" to Defense Position. He explains that "Mimiclay" is a special clay, created by a magician, that can be molded into anything, freely taking on the appearance and effects of a monster on the field. Shingo asks if Yūya's going to copy one of his "Dart" monsters, but Yūya instead copies "Block Spider", Special Summoning "Mimiclay" as a monster, with 0 DEF. Shingo snorts that Yūya just doubled his garbage cards, but then he realizes that when there are two "Block Spiders" on the field, they'll protect one another, and Yūya declares "Block Lock", telling Shingo that his monsters cannot attack anymore. Shingo gripes about Yūya doing things that he did not plan for, but Yūya Sets two cards, thinking that all he can do now is bet on these, and ends his turn. Shingo draws in frustration, drawing a Magic Card. "]] His Duel Disk beeps, and the voice of the Leo Corporation President sounds over his Disk. He explains that the Pendulum Cards are most likely Magic Cards now. Shingo is initially confused, but when he looks at his card he laughs, commenting that he really is chosen by the cards. He activates the card, "Cricket Close". By negating two Magic Cards he controls, he can negate the effect of one of Yūya's cards. Shocked, Yūya checks his Duel Disk, protesting that there are not any there, but Shingo explains that activated Pendulum Cards are treated as Magic Cards. He targets and negates the effects of both "Stargazer" and "Timegazer Magician", which are both bound by dartboards and revert to card form. The dartboards then blast energy at "Mimiclay" and negate its effect, sending it to the Graveyard. With that, "Block Spider" is back to being a trash card with 100 DEF, and Shingo can finish Yūya off with his "Darts" monsters. Yūya activates a Quick-Play Magic Card, "Draw Muscle", which allows him to draw a card when he controls only one monster with 1000 or less DEF, and if that card is a monster its DEF can be added to the DEF of one monster on his field, and furthermore, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. He draws the 2300 DEF "Entermate Kaleido Scorpion", and its DEF is added to that of "Block Spider", a total of 2400 - tied with "Ultimate Darts Shooter". Futoshi cheers that now Shingo cannot attack anymore this turn, and Yuzu smiles proudly. Shingo gripes again that Yūya is doing more things that he did not plan for, but then he smiles, asking if Yūya thought he would really be bothered by that. As it turns out, Shingo has a way to make Yūya's Life Points exactly zero this turn, even with the effect of that Magic Card. He Releases "Power Darts Shooter" and "Rocket Darts Shooter" to power up "Ultimate Darts Shooter". The two monsters merge into attachments for the blaster of "Ultimate Darts Shooter", and Shingo explains that "Power Darts Shooter" increases the ATK of "Ultimate Darts Shooter" by 600, and "Rocket Darts Shooter" will allow it to inflict Piercing battle damage when it attacks. With an ATK-DEF difference of 600, and only 600 LP remaining, Shingo will be able to end the Duel with a zero finish. Shingo declares his Battle Phase, as "Ultimate Darts Shooter" attacks with "Ultimate Full Shoot". It fires a massive rocket that fires several darts. Shingo screams that it's over, as Yūya stands in his spot, not moving. The darts impact, and the bridge supports fail. Yuzu drops Futoshi and then loses her grip, and Tatsuya screams Yūya's name. Having been waiting for the moment, Yūya activates a Trap Card, "Empty Fishing". " saves Yuzu and Ayu.]] When he receives battle damage, he can halve it, and then he can target two cards with negated effects on the field and add them to his hand. Shingo is initially confused and then he gasps in shock, as Yūya declares that he's adding "Stargazer" and "Timegazer Magician" to his hand. The Pendulum Zones burst apart and the "Magicians" appear again, with Yūya yelling at them to help. "Timegazer" catches Tatsuya and Futoshi, "Stargazer" catches Ayu and Yuzu, who thanks her savior. They deposit the children beside Yūya, and Yūya thanks them as they vanish and he catches their thrown cards. Shingo asks if Yūya planned for this all to happen, but Yūya claims that he just believed. Furiously, Shingo activates the effect of "Ultimate Darts Shooter", Special Summoning the Released monsters at the end of the turn. He claims that if planning will not work, then he'll just have to crush him. Tatsuya gasps that there's three of them again. Smiling, Yūya apologizes for putting his friends through that. Futoshi replies that is was so thrilling that it gave him the shivers and Tatsuya claims that he believed in Yūya. Yuzu tells him that it's time for a comeback, and Ayu tells Yūya to get Shingo. Shingo narrows his eyes in response. cheering for Yūya.]] Declaring his turn, Yūya draws "Entermate Turn Toad". He declares that the fun has only just begun and the lights begin to go off. Futoshi cheers that it's finally starting, and Yuzu leads everyone - including the blue-haired student holding a lollipop - in a cry of "Pendulum!" Yūya calls "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" as he stands on the bridge with spotlight shining on him. He explains that today he has a fantastic light show prepared for them. First, if they're asking for Pendulum, they must not forget about these two, and he holds up the "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" cards. Declaring that they'll have them bring out the stars of today's show, he Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician." As the word "PENDULUM" arcs across his Duel Disk, both "Magicians" emerge in the Pendulum Zones, and Yūya explains that he can now Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7. He chants "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!" ".]] Three streaks of light emerge from the Pendulum portal, "Entermate Turn Toad", "Entermate Kaleido Scorpion", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". His friends cheer that it was perfect, but Shingo derides the Level 6 100 ATK "Kaleido Scorpion" and the 0 ATK "Turn Toad". He spits that they're garbage upon garbage cards, but Yūya points out that the monster effect of "Kaleido Scorpion" is quite ferocious. He tells his audience that it may be bright, but to not close their eyes. He activates the "Kaleido Light" effect of "Kaleido Scorpion". "Kaleido Scorpion" shoots a beam at "Ultimate Darts Shooter", and kaleidoscopic images shine in the sky as "Ultimate Darts Shooter" glows blue. Everyone gasps as Yūya explains that the effect activates when there is a Pendulum Summoned monster on his opponent's field. "Ultimate Darts Shooter", yes? Yūya asks. Shingo asks "so what?" Yūya places a hand on the hand of "Odd-Eyes" explaining that now he'll choose a Pendulum Summoned monster of his own, and yellow light covers "Odd-Eyes". using the effect of "Kaleido Scorpion".]] "Rocket Darts Shooter" and "Power Darts Shooter" both light up, and then beams of light shoot from them and split off blue and red versions of "Odd-Eyes". Yūya calls it amazing; his selected monster can now attack all monsters his opponent controls once each. He calls it the fabulous "Kaleido Mirage," and the copies rise into the sky. Ayu exclaims that it's beautiful, and Yūya admits that he'd like to enjoy the view himself, but right now he's Dueling. He suggests that next, how about he show them his flight of "Odd-Eyes" battle, and declares his Battle Phase. The red "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Ultimate Darts Shooter", and Yūya asks his audience if they know what happens when "Odd-Eyes" battles, and Tatsuya clarifies that when it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, all battle damage is doubled. " destroys by "Odd-Eyes".]] Yūya replies that he's correct, and with that, he'll have Shingo take that double damage. Shingo repeats the word in shock as the mirage crashes into "Ultimate Darts Shooter", throwing Shingo into the harbor and reducing him to 3800 LP. Yūya then attacks "Rocket Darts Shooter" with the blue mirage as Shingo clambers out of the water, and once again, the monster is destroyed and the battle damage is doubled. Shingo tries to run, but is thrown off his feet and his LP are reduced to 2600. Then, the true "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Power Darts Shooter" with Strike Burst of Spirals", and Yūya states that the damage will be, and his friends finish by yelling "DOUBLE!" Shingo snaps that of course it is as he futilely dodges the attack backlash that reduces him to 1200 LP. He gets up, commenting that Yūya's getting pretty ahead of himself. But Shingo still has some LP left. Futoshi is worried, given the state of Yūya's monsters, but Yuzu reassures the kids that it's all right. She tells them to look at Yūya's face. The kids realize that Yūya is going to win. Yūya introduces the stars of today's show, "Block Spider" and "Entermate Turn Toad". Shingo angrily snaps at him, pointing out that they're just a zero ATK monster and one in Defense Position. Yūya agrees that they will not be able to attack as they are now. Shingo sighs in relief, and then Yūya declares (much to Shingo's annoyance) "But worry not!" He explains that "Entermate Turn Toad" can turn something around, and "Turn Toad" turns the shadow of "Block Spider" on itself, changing "Block Spider" to a 1200 ATK Attack Position monster. Yūya explains that "Turn Toad" can turn something from Defense to Attack Position with its ATK becoming half of its DEF. Shingo protests that that cannot be, and Yūya asks his audience what they will get when the 1200 ATK "Block Spider" attacks Shingo's 1200 LP directly. defeats Shingo.]] Shingo gasps in horror as Yūya points out that he's sure the audience know the answer, and they reply that of course they do. Yūya invites them to make a direct attack with "Block Spider", declaring that the answer is? They kids all cheer "ZERO!" as "Block Spider" tackles Shingo and reduces his LP to zero. Spider webs flicker like fireworks in the sky and the Action Field vanishes. Furiously, a battered Shingo rises to his feet. He declares that if it's come to this, he'll just take the cards by force. He orders his friends to get them, and they start forwards. Before they can move, they're all knocked unconscious, with Shingo following seconds after, by the blue-haired boy, who comments that they were just uncool 'till the end. His weapon, a lollipop stick, rolls on the ground. Yūya is in shock, but the boy claims that Yūya looked really cool back there. Yūya asks if he's an LDS student too, but the boy explains that he was planning to be but now he is not. He claims that he's going to be Yūya's apprentice, much to everyone's shock. asking Yūya to make him his apprentice.]] The boy claims that if he's going to have a teacher, he might as well pick someone interesting, and Yūya's the most interesting person that he's seen so far since he got here. Yuzu points towards the unconscious students, asking if the boy did that. The boy reassures her that he just knocked them unconscious, and introduces himself as Sora, telling Yūya that it's nice to meet him. Yūya shakes Sora's hand in confusion. From the Leo Corporation offices, Nakajima orders someone to follow them and take back the Pendulum Cards, but the President reassures him that that's enough. He looks at Yūya on the screen and comments that he put on a good show for him. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Shingo Sawatari ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Yūya has 3000 LP remaining, 4 cards in his hand, and controls "Entermate Amenboat" (CG Star 4/500/1600) in Attack Position and no Set cards. Shingo has 4000 LP remaining, 1 card in his hand, and controls "Power Darts Shooter" (CG Star 5, 5/1800/700), "Rocket Darts Shooter" (CG Star 6, 6/1900/100) and "Ultimate Darts Shooter" (CG Star 7, 7/2400/300) all in Attack Position, "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. '''Turn 4: Shingo' "Power Darts Shooter" attacks "Entermate Amenboat", but Yūya activates the effect of "Amenboat" as it is being attacked, switching it to Defense Position and negating the attack. "Rocket Darts Shooter" attacks and destroys "Amenboat". "Ultimate Darts Shooter" attacks directly (Yūya: 3000 → 600 LP). Turn 5: Yūya Yūya draws "Block Spider" and subsequently Normal Summons it (CG Star 1/0/100). Shingo's hand contains "Breakthrough Skill". Yūya activates "Mimiclay", which lets him target a Level 3 or lower Attack Position monster he controls and switch it to Defense Position, then Special Summon "Mimiclay" as a monster with the same Level, ATK, DEF, Type, Attribute and name. Should the targeted monster leave the field, "Mimiclay" will be destroyed. He targets "Block Spider", switching it to Defense Position and Special Summoning "Mimiclay" (CG Star 1/0/100) in Defense Position. The effects of his two "Block Spider"'s prevent his opponent from attacking other Insect-Type monsters, meaning Shingo cannot attack at all. Yūya Sets 2 cards. Turn 6: Shingo Shingo draws and activates "Cricket Close", letting him negate the effects of two Magic Cards he controls to negate the effects of a card Yūya controls until the end of this turn. He negates the effects of "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician" and "Mimiclay". As it was negated, "Mimiclay" is sent to the Graveyard as it is a Normal Magic Card. As Yūya controls only one Defense Position monster with 1000 or less DEF, he activates his face-down "Draw Muscle", letting him target that monster, draw a card and reveal it. If the revealed card is monster, the target gains DEF equal to the drawn monster's DEF and cannot be destroyed by battle. Otherwise, the target will be destroyed. He draws "Entermate Kaleido Scorpion" ("Block Spider": 0/100 → 2400). Shingo activates the effect of "Power Darts" and "Rocket Darts", Releasing them to increase the ATK of a "Darts" monster he controls by 600 ("Ultimate Darts": 2400 → 3000/300) and allow it to inflict Piercing battle damage until the end of this turn, respectively. "Ultimate Darts" attacks "Block Spider", but Yūya activates his face-down "Empty Fishing" which halves the battle damage (Yūya: 600 → 300 LP) and adds two cards whose effects have been negated to Yūya's hand, though they will be sent to the owner's Graveyard during Yūya's next End Phase. He adds "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". At the End Phase, the effect of "Ultimate Darts" activates, Special Summoning all "Darts" monsters that were Released this turn. "Power Darts" (CG Star 5, 5/1800/700) and "Rocket Darts" (CG Star 6, 6/1900/100) are Special Summoned in Attack Position. The effect of "Power Darts" expires ("Ultimate Darts": 3000 → 2400/300). Turn 7: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Turn Toad". Yūya places "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Kaleido Scorpion" (CG Star 6/100/2300), "Turn Toad" (CG Star 2/0/800) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000), all from his hand in Attack Position. As Shingo controls a Pendulum Summoned monster, Yūya activates the effect of "Kaleido Scorpion", letting him target a Pendulum Monster he controls to let it attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters his opponent controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes", letting it attack three times this turn as Shingo controls three monsters. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Ultimate Darts", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage as the monster its battling is Level 5 or higher (Shingo: 4000 → 3800 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Rocket Darts" and "Power Darts" (Shingo: 3800 → 2600 → 1200 LP). Yūya then activates the effect of "Turn Toad", switching a monster he controls to Attack Position and making its ATK half of its current DEF. He switches "Block Spider" ("Block Spider": 0 → 1200/2400). "Block Spider" attacks directly (Shingo: 1200 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Shingo Sawatari Action Field Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1